


The Dare

by minimoonp



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Dare, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA: Bite Me</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dare

"I dare you to...get a tattoo!" Seras shouted out, proud of her idea. Earlier that day, Alucard told her that there wasn't a dare he wouldn't and couldn't do, and she finally thought she found one to prove him wrong.

"And what kind of tattoo would that be, my dear Police Girl?"

"One that says, 'Bite Me'. That sounds like a reasonable tattoo for a vampire like yourself." she smiled mischevously.

"Done." was all he said as he began to slip away into the shadows.

"What!" she called out, but he was already gone.

That evening, Seras wondered where Alucard had went. She hadn't seen or heard from him all afternoon, not that it was all that uncommon. As she wandered the halls of the Hellsing manor, she heard voices heading her way.

"And what might I ask is that, Alucard?" 

It was Sir Integra, and she sounded absolutely outdone with someone. As she turned the corner, Seras saw it was Alucard with her. He caught sight of her, and gave her a devious smile

"It's my new tattoo; Police Girl suggested it." he said smugly.

Seras vowed to never dare him again.


End file.
